The present invention relates to a non-invasive urinary drainage device for a female user suffering from incontinence or stress incontinence.
A wide variety of urinary drainage devices is known to the prior art. The devices disclosed in Breece, U.S. Pat. No. 3,194,238, Cooney, U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,979, Anderson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,508, Michaud, U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,539, and Moss, U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,125 disclose a number of such prior art devices. The Breece, Michaud and Moss devices are non-invasive, and are in each case held in place by means of belts.
In spite of the large amount of activity in this area, a need presently exists for an improved urinary collection device for use by female users which provides effective sealing in a simple, reliable and economical manner, and which is comfortable and nonirritating in use.